Sating the Shadows
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: What in Rao's name was she supposed to do now? Dumped off because of a dick and frustrated with no outlet to work it out on. Should she go to those she knew or...wait. Was this her new calling? Time to play in torrent wicked shadows again. (side story of Shades) **Warning: Graphic Playground };)


**Derived From The Uncommon**

" _Protect this place..and everything it stands for…"_

Those were the last words she spoke taking off into the sky in need to be as far away as possible from everything she stood for to those whom looked up at her and to her. One heavy sigh and she contemplated her options of direction. Okay yes, she had a couple people she could go to but right now that wasn't where she wanted to be. She was about to just say enough and fly back to her own place when a voice came out of nowhere whispering one of the twenty or so languages she knew in a way that had her following it captivated by it.

" _ **Иди сюда, солнечная дочь Рао.**_ " That voice sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it and for some odd reason she couldn't resist it either. She flew towards the direction of that voice which repeated the same words again. She was coming but...what was this _yellow daughter_ , _sunlit daughter_ thing about? She flew following the voice only she knew she was tuned in to hear shutting her eyes letting it pull her in the direction she was meant to take. She hadn't realized how fast she was going and opened her eyes catching sight of what was before her.

In what looked like smokestack pipes lingering over this factory between the gusts of black smoke billowing out of the tops, she found herself mesmerized when they puffed out the dark air. For some reason she let them embrace her as if covering her to shield her from the pain she'd just endured by the rather unpredictable circumstances. She shut her eyes then gasped only for that one noise coming from her to become so drowned out along with everything else feeling suddenly so heavy unaware of just what fumes she had inhaled falling away to this darkness embracing it..

* * *

When she slowly came to she groaned trying to figure out why there was a hard surface against her back that felt cold. Really cold. Her eyes slid open and instantly they widened at what was glowing over her. Red sun lamps. She shook and tried to move and when she tugged at her arms and legs she shivered noticing she'd been restrained. Even more worrisome, she was completely naked. Fear began to plague her and she shook harder thrashing to try to get free only to hear a chuckle from where she wasn't certain but that sinister laugh she knew from somewhere.

"My my...how the righteous have fallen." She went to respond clenching her teeth gasping feeling something rather thick between her them. Great. She was restrained and gagged. Could this day get any fucking worse? But another chuckle and she finally saw a figure approach and when she caught the eyes of the man she swallowed hard. It was Maxwell Lord. "I must say...I never expected this in all my delicious years of public service to the people. But...a man must have _some_ release every now and then." The further the man came into view the more her ceruleans followed down from his face gliding down his rather fully exposed frame. How could she not? He was actually rather tone but that wasn't what her sight was caught on when it stopped.

She had thought him the most evil of masterminds but that didn't stop her gaze from running south and even though she knew she shouldn't she found herself relaxing her mouth enough to dart her tongue under the bar and lick her rather dry lips. But then he reached up taking something that looked like a rubber coupling gauging the size of it widening her eyes as she watched where it was going. Was he? Ohhh yes he was. "This here is something I made for a few but adjusted it perfectly for myself. I wanted to make sure our time together was positively radiant. Oh! Do you like the lighting? Isn't it just...simply purrrrrrfect..?"

Why the hell was she watching this sleaze sheathing his rather….big….soooo very big...delicious looking meat? That meat. That nice thick meat seemed to be bulging some and every long tormenting run up and down his so very nice...fat….damn that looked good, dick had her mouth watering. She jumped slightly when she hear a chuckle she'd only heard from herself but as she went to turn her head she found she couldn't when a hand gripped her chin holding her in place. She tried to look sideways even back but she just couldn't.

Suddenly she felt a hot stroke along the side of her face by something smooth and so very wet. Then the person purred and dammit she knew spread out on some factory table exposed to everyone was bad, nope. No, feeling her core warming as this strangely largely endowed man ran that coupling up and down his penis was doing things to her so very confused mind.

" _ **Посмотри, как он управляет тем, кем Ты хочешь быть, вверх и вниз по члену твоего Господа.**_ Yearn to be that glove. Yearn to be what slides up and down your Lord's nice meaty cock. You want it. You want to be free to take it." She shut her eyes listening to this voice so familiar as if she'd recorded her own playing it back. But this one spoke lewd things and this one had a body of it's own and she gasped and bucked when she felt two slick slender but strong objects drive up between her legs and right into her so very aroused sex. What she knew now to be fingers worked themselves slowly in and out of her teasing her all the while she watched as Maxwell kept rubbing that sleeve up and down what she was now drooling for. Cock.

"Do you like the show? Is your body wanting something?" He smirked and that one smile sent shivers down her spine. "I know just what you want." She saw him look at her yet not and when she realized that he was looking at whom was handling her she gulped. Then one nod from him and the hand left her chin which her eyes widened when she saw now one black gloved hand holding up a rather familiar red crystal. She thrashed now shaking her head too fighting the restraints while feeling the fingers work her snatch and when she turned her head she found herself looking _at_ herself but not. She gasped then heard a cracking crunching sound feeling what was in her slide out. She looked up to see two black gloved hands now and...oh...Rao...oh no..

* * *

She barely saw the flecks of red drop over her face too engulfed in the two fingers and thumb rubbing along one another revealing the glistening moisture she knew now to be from where she'd been touched below. But when she felt tiny particles hit her face her eyes widened only to roll back as those fingers were fired back into her. She began to roll her hips buck up against the hand between her legs unaware of the red in her veins especially in her face. Then something snapped away from her head and she opened and closed her lips adjusting to no longer having the bar between them. Just as she was about to speak a hand was back on her chin forced her gaze away from the meat show with her darkening blues shadowing more while looking into just as dark of ones.

She was putty in their hands now and she took full advantage lunging in to kiss her weaker self. Damn, this bitch actually tasted good. She used her thumb pushing her lower jaw down easily delving right inside that sweet smooth mouth expertly using her rather powerful tongue over the kitten's own making it hers. She attempted to keep their eyes locked but instead crawled partially on the table with her already naked and perfect kryptonian body in just the right place. With her weaker self spread wickedly whorish she could drag her own so very wet slit up and down one of the quivering bound legs settling at one of her knees rolling her hips riding it. She chose then to break the kiss pull her fingers out of the delicious sweet pussy of her victim bringing those glistening fingers right to her face shoving them into her mouth. "Taste. Taste your own demand. Watch as he rubs his hard risen dick with that. Not just any dick our sweet aching kitten. This is your new _Rao_. He is _all_ you serve now. Suck my gloved fingers and taste what your cunt oozes out while you drip to serve him up your filthy needy holes."

"Obey her. Suck." Max smiled removing the rubber sleeve from his raging hard on walking over to the table and his pretty wiggling nice and wet slut running her tongue up and down gloved fingers sucking them clean. He chuckled while his latest hot stunning fuck fingered whom he'd be driving his throbbing dick into soon. He whistled and the moment he did the fingers in the fickle Super's mouth were back between her legs working her roughly with their lips clashing together again. Damn that was hot. He'd seen sisters fuck before hell siblings of all kinds. But this? This had him wanting to jack off right then and there. Patience, he had to remind himself as he retrieved the jar under the table while using his foot on the pedal to lower the table just a little.

They were making out while his tramp began to pound their captive's pussy with the force of a jackhammer not even affected by the red lamps anymore thanks to him. It was hot as fuck and when he opened the jar and dipped his whole hand into it he smiled licking his lips running the lube all over himself. He set the container down where neither of them would knock it over dipping his other hand in covering them in the glistening tiny red flecked gel. He used both hands rubbing every inch of himself slowly also making sure to lube his balls too. After all, bitches were great at sac sucking too. He snapped his fingers breaking the kiss. "Paint her with it."

"With pleasure." She snickered taking the jar he offered her setting it down yanking the fingers in their slave's cunt out dipping her whole hand in the substance laughing and driving one then two then three fingers in the sunlit whore whom began to pant smiling like a whipped mutt. "Goooood. Enjoy your fall from your pathetic grace." She used another lathered gloved hand to smear the gel all over her face even along her ears neck and especially her throat. She brought her lips to one of those gooped up ears enjoying the taste of the red K and delicious blend of aphrodisiacs mixed up like a batch of the most sinful of brews.

"Ohhhh….finger….deeperrrrrr….deeeeper innnn meeee...ohhh moooore...fing...finger meeee moooore...you...neeeed….more...fingers...fuck..me. Ohhh yessss fuckkk...fuck meee...yes…" She was nothing but their dirty dick hungry bitch now. "Ohhhh...fuck...wet….wet kit...with mmm...with...with your slickkkk ooooh strong fingers.." She was so fucking horny it wasn't even funny. She smiled panting writhing and bucking her ass up when a third finger was shoved up into her pussy. "Wan….ohhhhh wan….fingggggger….fi….fi...fingerrrrr...innnn me...in me…"

"Hmm hmm…" She released one of those little ears with a pop from her lips driving a fourth finger into the now haughty singing street trash one batch had turned her into. She slid gunk after gunk of Lord's sex slime all over this pathetic red and blue bitch. Oh she was completely red veined now though. I nice dark red perfect for how they'd keep her. "Like being open for your Lord don't you?" She snapped both the chains that were keeping their new toy's legs in place. The cunt was shaking from her finger fucking. Oops. She brought down the speed of her plunging to that of a snail pace. "No cumming yet. Show your new _Rao_ how bare and ready you like to be."

"I….mmmm I wannnnna...spreadddd legsss...fo...for Lordddd...for Massssster." Both of them chuckled but smiled as she bent her legs and spread her thighs apart now humping the air far too horny to give a shit at how degrading she was to them. "Lord...an….annnnd Masssster...oh pleeeee...pleeeeease...give slave...your….your...big...wond...wonderful...cockkkk…"

"Show him." She snapped the chains keeping her mirrored and so pathetically weaker self's arms bound laughing as the bitch rolled over getting up on her knees shoving her ass in the air with her arms stretched out and head down. "Well well.."

"Just how your Master likes you." Max knelt over running hands along the back of those spread legs squeezing such well toned thighs bringing one hand over her ass another right over her sopping sex laughing bringing the hand off her ass to slap it down while rubbing two fingers in opposite directions along sweet soaked folds. "Just like your _Rao_ likes you." He continued to laugh as he spanked his bitch's ass while watching the one conquest slide under his spanked slut's face then shove it down over her own center. "Do as Master says. Lap at your teacher's snatch then shove your tongue into her cunt and gorge on it. I want you to lick and slurp up all your teacher has for your filthy mouth."

"There we go. Lick. Lap like a mutt licks it's bucket of water. Flatten your tongue. Noooo...I didn't say you could put your tongue in me. Goooood. Just like that." She smiled shoving their slave's head down harder grinding up into the bitch's face. "Lick all around and rub your face all over my cunt you love. This is the only cunt your face will have." This poor excuse for some hero was just another dog panting and whimpering for a bone. At least she'd actually given Lord a boner.

"Hmm hmm...I've waited to have this pussy." Max licked his dry lips once more hearing the delicious sounds of the bitch slurping on the other's as he lined the head of his throbbing ragingly hard dick up with a pair of nice sopping wet lips. "My bitch now." He got just the tip in and once that first entry had been met he bucked as hard as he could forward forcing the slut to take in all he had to offer in one fell swoop. "Feel these nice fat inches of male meat? How good your pussy is at swallowing all of your Lord. Pull your tongue out and just lick and lick and lick at that cunt your face likes to be in."

"Goooood. Good pet. Smother that pretty little face in pussy juices. Are you drooling again? Can you even concentrate while your _Rao's_ cock handles your insides like his own well stretched glove? Now you are spread and stretched just for his cock. Shake your tramp ass for him and drive yourself back to take more inside. Thaaaat's it. Spear yourself with your Master's cock. See? He likes when you do that. See how good that makes your Lord feel? Feel him not holding anything back now? He's going to fuck your cunt with cock you have to have in you...always."

She grunted her moans grateful she was already in the position she was in so she didn't fall over. She continued to lick and lap at her teacher's pussy lips while her so very wonderfully endowed Lord fucked hers with every bit of cock she craved more than anything else in the universe. Just when she couldn't think it could get any better her Master sped up pounding her pussy roughly and ruthlessly as she felt her throbbing clit slapped Lord's balls. She had no will left to focus on licking giving herself over to the one shoving her face all over sweet salty tasting fluids accepting this position her teacher kept her in. Her brain was too far gone lost to lustful banging of dick driven deeper and deeper into her body that was fucking the orgasms out like lottery winnings on the fourth of july. Her Lord and Master was making her explode alright.

"My bitch now. You are my cock slut now. How could I have waited so fucking long to have this snatch? Daaaaamn sooo mmm mm mm mm mmmmm oh yes! Yes! YES! OHHHH GONNA…..BLOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Max couldn't contain it any longer blowing his so very pent up load right into this nice fine tight pussy he'd stretched for his own personal liking. But he wasn't done yanking out of her roughly holding his dick as he splashed jizz all over his little slut's backside.

He took a step back walking over to take a hit of something to get him alert up and hard again cranking the force on his sleeve slipping it over his dick laughing ripping it off after a few seconds to storm right over snapping his fingers twice timing their movements perfectly as he and his dirty blonde flipped the bitch on her backside. "Ha ha ha...mmmmm such a mess you are now. I'm not done with you yet." He motioned his soldier to leave as they kissed briefly before she flew out leaving him with his wrecked consolation prize. "Time for some straight A attention. Bend your knees and pull them back to your jiggling breasts. Theeeere. Goood slave. Such a dirty blonde you are for your Lord."

"Goooo goooo fooooo Lorrrrd an Massssterrr…" She smiled up at him with her sweaty face and rather sweaty body he'd fucked like he owned her. Which he did. She did as he commanded and was ready to have her filthy hole plunged into again only to feel him line up with her back one. "Wha….ohhhhh ohhhhh ohhh!" Her back spasmed her head flung back so hard when it hit the table she was seeing stars. He was so much bigger than she thought even her ass could handle but oh he was stretching that too. Master was cock slamming her second slut slot. She started panting smiling grunting and moaning driven into deep dick depravity taken away on the tides of shadowed devils he was fucking her over to.

"So damn tight. So tiny. Sooooo good! More! More! MORE little bitch MOOOOORE!" Max laughed ass fucking this rich cunt he'd been dying to test out to his own hungers. Now she was finally his. Now he had two, for the fucking amazing price of one. Fuck yes and ohhhhh yes he'd fuck some more..

* * *

She listened while up in the dark of night smiling enjoying the freedom he gave to her even though it was she whom had been free the whole time and them the captive prey. She'd let the dog have his feasting and bone for a while. She laughed holding up the little red and blue suit shutting her eyes listening from afar to a couple precious delicious heartbeats and quickly flew that direction in the black and red suit her weaker self had wore when exposed to the element that the sunlit slut was now fucked into more and more.

"Oh they will be tasty little morsels indeed. _**Моя маленькая изумрудная кукла и шоколадные киски сейчас.**_ " She laughed flying off to have just that. One sweet little chocolate eyed and one emerald eyed doll each to play with and thoroughly drive to all her lovely dark _fucking_ hungers. No longer just the Red Daughter. Now, she'd be _all_ none of them would be able to get enough of. A Queen in the rule of her shades of wanton mastery...


End file.
